Eromaner: The Lost Ones
by BloodOfPhantoms
Summary: Most that come to Eromaner are rather peaceful Pokemon, while others aren't. This story takes place in the same city, yet focuses on the Pokemon that are a bit different in what they choose to accomplish.
1. The Encounter

The night was quiet, and barely anything moved around Eromaner other than the Pokemon that loved to walk around in the shadows. It was becoming normal at night for some to roam around while others stayed in their houses or apartments and locked their doors, and many liked it this way. However, others didn't, because as soon as the moon appeared, crime did too... which meant that only the toughest of them all should've been out at this time, and the weak that were out would probably... well, perish.

 **~?'s POV~**

I wore a black coat that night as I walked through the shadows, which maybe wasn't necessary, but I wanted to at least look fashionable. Today- no, tonight would be the first time I actually visited a _bar._ Yeah, I know it's a bit lame, but there's a first time for everything, right? I kept the money I needed in one of the left pockets of my coat, and that was it. I didn't want to bring anything too expensive either, because I wasn't really going there to show-off... I think.

I didn't really know why I was going there, actually, because alcohol isn't even my favorite thing in the world, but I guess I wanted to go anyway just for the fun of it, so I did. Behind the doors of the bar were a bit silent, though there was talking going on... and cursing. I figured there must've been a fight going on in there, but for the first time, I wanted to make a _really_ big entrance, or at least as big as I thought of.

Taking my paw off the door handle, I lifted my foot and kicked both of the doors in... then I took a few steps inside.

"A Zoroark, a Gumshoos and a Salazzle!" I blurted out, their attention already on me as I chuckled a little. "What luck."

The place was a bit empty, but it was 10:00, so it was sort of expected.

"Hi, I'm-"

"We don't care who you are, Lycanroc." The Zoroark said bitterly, her voice sounding slightly drunk. "Nor did we ask."

The Gumshoos behind the counter seemed angry at the two, but I didn't know why. He didn't look angry at me though, because his expression changed the moment I came in.

"Oh, come on in, just ignore these two and their unfriendly behavior." The Gumshoos said, his voice sounding a bit old, but not elderly, though.

The Zoroark then slammed her paw on the counter with force, shaking the drinks on top of it.

"I'm not done with you yet, old man, so listen carefully." She grabbed one of the glasses next to her and held it in her paw. "I asked for a different beer to be poured in this glass each fucking time and you always seem to screw it up by giving me something different than what I asked for in the first place."

"Really? Because _I_ recall getting you _exactly_ what you wanted and _nothing_ less, but you still keep finding problems in what you get- don't you?" The Gumshoos said while I could hear him holding in a growl.

The glass shattered in the Zoroark's paw after he spoke, and the red liquid from the beer fell onto the counter with one splash.

"You see this, Gumshoos?" The Zoroark pointed down at the beer on the counter. "It'll be _your_ blood if I'm not satisfied _right now._ "

The Salazzle looked at the Zoroark next to her and sighed.

"Please don't do anything too risky... you know just how much trouble you're in already." She said, sitting down afterwards on one of the bar stools.

"I know, but this time I'll make sure that I finish the job..." The Zoroark responded while glaring at the Gumshoos.

I looked at all of them talking and I tried not to laugh, but I eventually did as the small chuckle came out of my mouth. The Zoroark then turned her attention to me again, and this time with a strong anger that I could see in her eyes as she stood up and walked right towards me. I sort of continued laughing, but then I stopped as I realized that she was actually a lot taller than I thought... and bigger.

"Do you really see something funny here, mutt?" She looked down at me and grabbed me by the tuft of fur on my chest. "Because I _don't._ "

I could tell she was strong... but I didn't think she could've lifted me up with one paw until well... she actually did. I still had to act tough though... so I decided to.

"It's just that you're a spoiled brat, that's what." I said with a grin.

It only came to my mind that saying that may not have been the best idea when she threw me violently into one of the tables to the right... and then it broke in half on impact.

"A spoiled brat?! Are you _looking_ for death, Lycanroc?" The Zoroark walked over to me again, then looked down at me with the same anger as before, "Because you're looking right at her."

I have to admit, at this point my back definitely wasn't really in the best of conditions, but I wasn't going to take this bitch bossing me around while the two other Pokemon were watching.

"You're joking, right?" I laughed a little before I got thrown into another table again... then another... and another, until I finally grabbed at her paw with a really strong grip.

She growled at me and pulled me up by the same paw I was holding, then punched me in the stomach...well... quite a bit of times until I actually let go when the last punch sent me flying onto the floor, my coat sort of cushioning my fall, but at the same time, it still hurt.

She held at the paw I gripped and I could tell she was in pain by the way she held it, but tried not to make it look that way by trying to ignore it.

"You got lucky this time, old man." The Zoroark growled, still glaring at me. "This one dies first."

 **I know it's been a while, but yeah, I'm back to writing after being bored for the millionth time, even though I probably shouldn't have written this when I'm kinda tired. This was just to get my thoughts of the story down though, and the rest will hopefully be better.**

 **I did start off energetic, though. XD**

 **The next chapter should be done soon enough, so just be prepared for that when it comes out.**


	2. Fight Night

The bar was still hush that night, but tension filled the air as the two Pokemon continued fighting through punches, kicks, and the occasional bites of the Lycanroc here and there. Both the Gumshoos and the Salazzle were still watching on, not planning to intervene, though.

 **~?'s POV(Lycanroc)~**

I was really getting tired of fighting this Zoroark, but she still kept on going. The bar was practically destroyed at this point, especially the tables... and well, the chairs, too. I did want to win though, no matter what, because I definitely didn't want to lose to someone that was pretty much already drunk.

I was able to jump back from an incoming Night Slash and landed on one of the last remaining chairs, yet somehow the attack managed to cut me somewhere near to my stomach. I kept dodging the attacks afterwards, but things started getting risky the angrier she got. I could tell that she wasn't playing around anymore as her attacks got ever so closer to making contact with me. That's when I decided I needed to end this as soon as possible, with one final blow.

I dashed over to a table and jumped up on it almost immediately, knowing that she was going to be right in front of me in an instant to go for another move.

"Gotcha, you little pest!" She shouted before trying to hit me with a Night Daze, but I jumped just in time for the attack to hit the table instead.

The shockwaves of the attack were strong even in the air... however, I was able to grab onto the back of her by her neck before I fell... and then I held on.

"Get off, get off, get off, get off!" The Zoroark proceeded to jab me several times in the ribs with her elbow.

I still held on nonetheless, and managed to deliver the last blow I could've done at that point. My left paw became covered with a white energy, and I hit her on the side of her neck with a Brick Break, jumping off immediately after as she landed to the ground, unconscious.

Landing on the ground with a thud from that height, I quickly got up afterwards, just to make sure she was down- and thank Arceus that she was. I never thought in my whole entire life that I would've had that much trouble with a _Zoroark_ , especially one that was just so... annoying. I looked down at where the cut on my body was, then realized that there were even more that I didn't see there before... or feel.

My wounds were starting to take a toll on me afterwards as blood dripped down from my fur onto the ground, and I slowly started to lose consciousness. I started to pant a lot... and all I remember after that was falling and blacking out.

 **~?'s POV(Salazzle)~**

 _Finally, that horror-fest is over..._ I thought as I put down the glass I was drinking from after taking one last sip. I turned back to the Gumshoos, his face rested in his paw.

"Why do these things always happen in bars..." He shook his head, then looked over at me. "I hope you're not as eager to fight as your friend over there, miss..."

"Belladonna... and not really." I got up to look over at where the two of them had fallen, then walked over to Christina, who was apparently just as unconscious as the Lycanroc on top of her.

"Great... that means their both even..." I said sarcastically, "And here I wanted a winner, hmph."

"It doesn't matter if one of them won or not..." The Gumshoos said, walking out from behind the counter to take a closer look, "They're both severely injured, as far as I can tell."

"Yeah... but Christina should be used to that by now, in all honesty." I replied, "Not sure about the Lycanroc over here, though."

Suddenly, the front doors to the bar opened, and I didn't have to even have to look to know who was there.

"You said west, sir... west!" A Bewear said. "This is the _east_ , not the west."

"It was a simple error, that's all." Haro responded, his scaly tail moving across the floor as he and the Bewear both walked in.

Looking over to the Kommo-o finally, I could see that he was a bit frustrated after trying to get the directions of the bar on his own, but then that all disappeared when he saw them.

"What," Haro announced loudly, looking down at Christina and the Lycanroc, "...what is this."

"Oh, that?" I sighed, "You should know what happened already, honestly. It's not that hard to guess."

Haro picked up the Lycanroc by his white mane.

"Christina... lost to this... this thing?!" Haro dropped the Lycanroc back down on Christina.

"Well, to be fair, there wasn't really a winner... but Christina dropped first, so you're sorta right there." I yawned, eventually feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Ekon." Haro said.

"Yes, master?" The Bewear replied, so I assumed that was his name.

"Take Christina and this..." Haro paused, "thing... back with us."

Ekon nodded and grabbed both of them in separate arms with almost no effort, which sort of left me secretly impressed.

"Now... you there," Haro said across the room to the Gumshoos, "you saw nothing, got that?"

"I'll tell no one as long as you make sure those two are taken care of." The Gumshoos stated.

"Deal." Haro remarked as he walked out of the bar along with Ekon, entering the shadows of the night.

I strolled over to the door, as I was about to take my leave, then looked over at the Gumshoos.

"Money's on the counter, by the way." I said with a smile. "For the tables and all that, too."

Pushing the doors open, I followed the others as they walked along the sidewalks but couldn't help laughing quietly to myself. That poor little Lycanroc had no idea what he was in for. After all... this _was_ only the beginning.


	3. Runaway

**~Christina's POV~**

I woke up in a room... my room, or at least the one that was given to me. It was morning at the time... I could tell by the light that came in through the window above the drawer. I was so sleepy... but I sprang back to life as soon as I saw a Lycanroc to the right... the same one as before, no less. He was still unconscious... but why was he here, anyway?... Just the sight of him made me angry and brought back the memories of what happened in the bar. We were both leaning back on the wall next to the bed. Just as I was thinking about how the hell we got here in the first place, the door to my room was opened and Haro walked inside and towards us.

"Oh, so you brought us back here, huh Haro?" I said with a grin as I stood up from the floor of my room. "But why is the Lycanroc here-"

Almost in an instant, he held me up with one of his hands by my neck before I could even react. His grip was strong, yet I still managed to talk.

"What are you doing..." I uttered out before he punched me about 20 times or more close to my stomach, making me cough up blood.

He dropped me back onto the floor after he was done punching and looked down at me from where he was standing.

"You're a disgrace losing to trash like this, Christina," Haro picked up the Lycanroc from the floor, who had just woken up after being lifted in the air, "just look at him... he's not even the same size as you... or height."

Haro threw the Lycanroc into the wall to the right of my room with such a force that I could hear a yelp come from him after the impact, then a thump as he fell down onto the floor.

"I was drunk... I swear... that's why he won, that's why he..." My words were interrupted by a swift kick that hit my right cheek and shut me up at once.

The kick landed me onto the floor on my left side as I tasted blood.

"It doesn't matter if you were drunk or not," Haro said sternly, "you lost."

Haro walked over to the door and sighed.

"I don't even care what happens to you now... because you're worthless." He said before walking out and closing the door with a bang.

I got up slowly after he left, but I stayed on the floor. I tried not to cry, but the tears kept running down my face as I covered my eyes with both my paws and cried silently to myself. I was soon interrupted however by a poke on the shoulder, and I knew just who it was...

"You again..." I sniffled, breaking the silence. "Haven't you caused enough problems already, Lycanroc?"

"I didn't mean to!" He said, guilt in his voice. "I mean... you were sort of the one that fought me first..."

I wiped the tears from my face, even though he had already seen them.

"I would fight you now..." I looked at him through the tears that were still forming in my eyes. "But you've already won, haven't you?"

I got up and rubbed my eyes so that the tears would go away. I didn't want to cry anymore, and eventually the tears had stopped. The Lycanroc stood up beside me from where he was previously kneeling down talking to me and tried to reassure me that everything would be okay, but I didn't believe him.

"It's your fault I'm in this mess." I growled silently, sitting down on the side of the bed next to me.

He sat down next to me, and I almost growled louder, but then he held my right paw, which kinda surprised me.

"You know you can just leave, right?" The Lycanroc smiled. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to... I wouldn't if that's what that Kommo-o would do to me."

I knew he was right... even if I still had hatred for him.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go, though..." I replied, sighing. "This isn't even my house... it's his."

"I have a place probably not far from here... wherever _here_ is, but we could always go to a hotel if you'd like." He responded.

I chuckled at the thought of being seen in public with a Lycanroc... yet I shouldn't really have gone alone, and I knew that much. Unexpectedly, the door to the room opened again and we both turned to see who it was.

"Belladonna?... shouldn't you be like, asleep right now or something?" I asked, curious.

"Mhm... I heard what happened, so I came to see how you were doing," Belladonna said with something behind her back, "I also came to give the Lycanroc this."

Belladonna revealed a huge wad of cash that was behind her back, then gave it to the Lycanroc, who looked a bit confused at first.

"...What's this for?" He questioned.

"Oh, I sort of stole from you to give the Gumshoos money to repair the bar yesterday," Belladonna grinned, "Also to pay for our drinks."

"..." The Lycanroc put the money inside a pocket of his coat while he eyed Belladonna with suspicion.

I got up from the bed and opened the window above the drawer.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I looked at the Lycanroc. "If we're leaving, we _should_ go now."

 **I got tired at the end of writing this chapter, too, but the next ones will be good, I promise.**


	4. The Arrival

**Just a heads-up for the next couple chapters: If I don't put the specific name for the POV, it's going to be the default POV, which will be the Lycanroc. For this chapter I'm putting it anyway and making an exception, but for the rest of the chapters, remember this.**

 **~?'s POV(Lycanroc)~**

"Wait, you're going through with this?" I looked at Christina as she jumped on top of the drawer.

"Duh." She crouched and was eventually able to make her way out of the window.

The room wasn't on a top floor, so it was easy to go out through the window.

I turned my head to the Salazzle while I climbed up on the shelf. "Are you coming along or..."

"Hmm... nah." The Salazzle stated.

I assumed her name was Belladonna from what I heard Christina say... but I didn't really know her that well, so I decided not to call her that yet.

"Well... suit yourself." I would've asked her why, though I didn't want to keep Christina waiting.

I held off on any questions and jumped out of the window onto the ground. I looked up at the sky, and it was almost dawn. We were at the right side of the house by the look of it.

"Have fun, sweetheart~" Belladonna said right before closing the window.

Christina blushed a little, which made me laugh, but I eventually stopped laughing as she glared at me.

"Alright runt..." Her tough girl act was back on. "Where are we headed, exactly?"

I started to walk as she followed alongside me, "I said we could've went to a hotel... but they're like, so expensive these days..."

"So your house then?" Christina asked as we walked out onto the sidewalk and made a turn to the left.

I nodded, but I still honestly didn't know where we were. This neighborhood looked so unfamiliar to me, and I pretty much knew plenty of places in Eromaner... just not this one.

"Uh..." I looked around, confused, "Is this neighborhood close to Larana Street, by any chance?"

Christina chuckled to herself, "No... far from it, actually... but if we keep walking straight with just a few turns, we should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Oh..." I yawned and stretched a little, "I guess you're the guide then."

"Hmph... whatever." She yawned too, and it was kinda cute.

"Let's just focus on getting out of _this_ neighborhood first."

And so we did, after a while, of course... and a whole bunch of walking. We were finally on Larana Street... and coming up fast was...

"Stop." I pointed at the house next to us, my house. "It's this one, right here."

"Hmm..." Christina analyzed the exterior of the house. "Your parents paid for this... didn't they?"

"How'd you know?..." I said, awestruck for a minute, then quickly snapped out of it. "Is it really that easy to guess?..."

"Kinda, yeah." She walked up to the wooden stairs of the house and tried looking inside the partial glass window of the door at the interior.

I walked up the stairs as well and went for the hidden compartment in the wall where the key was located and took it out, unlocking the door afterwards.

"I'm sort of trying to get a job still, but..." I said before Christina literally just walked inside, not saying another word and just examining the inside.

I sighed then closed the door behind me. The inside was almost entirely in darkness, so I turned the lights on, which revealed the furniture of the living room: a table, a flat screen TV, a couch and some photos and paintings that were hung up on the wall.

"Impressed?" I looked over to Christina, but she was ignoring me to look at all the things in the room, apparently.

"Bryce, huh..." She commented after picking up my I.D Card from the table, then started giggling.

"What?" My face started to turn red, "It's a good name..."

"Eh, I guess." Christina then roamed into the hallway and to the kitchen where the refrigerator and the microwave were.

I kept following her, just to make sure she wasn't messing with anything important.

"Wait, that's my ph-"

Without warning, she picked up the device anyway from the counter.

"I'm borrowing this..." She said right before striding out of the kitchen and into one of the spare rooms down the hallway. "And this room, too."

Before I could say anything more, the door closed behind her... and that was it. I sighed, but I guess it wasn't all that bad. After all, at least she didn't take my room. I opened the door to my room by the handle and stepped inside, immediately jumping on the bed in front of me.

I have to admit, I was still really tired... even after being kidnapped and partially unconscious after the fight. I didn't even bother to close the door, because the bed was just sooooo soft.

I curled over to the right side of the bed and tugged on one of my pillows as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Rain had started to fall outside from what I could hear... and then all the conditions were met for me to be in a _really_ deep sleep for a _really_ long time when my mind finally became absolutely blank.


	5. (Lewd) The Visit

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door... not the harsh kind, but the normal kind. It was enough to wake me up, but when I looked outside my bedroom window as I got up, I wasn't even sure I was awake. It was nighttime already... and that meant that I had slept all through the afternoon and part of the morning, too. I didn't believe it at first, even if the moon was right there in the sky, however I came to accept it after a while.

Already up, I dawdled over to the front door and arrived in a few minutes, opening the door to see who it was.

"Oh... so I guess I got the directions right, then." Belladonna smiled, a black phone in her hand. "Hi, Bryce."

For a second, I wondered how she knew my name... but then I realized that Christina probably told her.

"You again?..." I responded. "But I thought you said you weren't coming?..."

"I came to drop off Christina's phone, also to see how your house looked, too." She waltzed inside and put the phone down on the table, shutting the door in with her tail. "Not too shabby, actually... I like it."

"Thanks..." I smiled, not used to being complimented by others in the slightest.

Belladonna then walked over to the kitchen, then back outside to the rest of the hallway and noticed that there were two separate rooms lower down.

"Christina's probably sleeping right now, isn't she?" Belladonna asked, strutting into my room casually as I followed her in.

"Yeah... most likely." I replied before Belladonna closed the bedroom door behind her using her tail yet again and locked it.

Belladonna watched me up and down then walked slowly closer to me. I was clueless at this point to what she was doing, but I knew she was tricky, that's for sure.

"What..." I sniffed at the air, a strong sweet scent coming from somewhere in the room. "What is that smell?..."

The smell was odd, and I wondered where it was coming from, but Belladonna just continued smiling at me and walking slowly closer to where I was.

"Don't worry about that, Bryce~" She reassured me. "I just figured we could have some fun, that's all~"

The scent was getting stronger and stronger by the second, although it became more and more pleasant too... I didn't even pay attention to what Belladonna was saying because I just couldn't ignore the fragrant smell.

I watched as she stopped walking and looked down at something. I could feel something lower down on my body too... and when I looked down, I was stunned for a few seconds... then blushed wildly. My member was up halfway, and I could feel it throbbing slowly... but to what?

"Mhm~" Belladonna didn't hesitate and moved closer, putting her claws on top of my shoulders then climbing on top of me, using her feet to stay propped.

"What are you trying to do..." I uttered out, but my mouth felt like butter... and so did my brain.

I could barely even speak properly as the scent was driving me insane at this point... or was it? I tried to contemplate in my mind what was going on... but still nothing.

Belladonna was still holding onto me by her legs, and she kept looking down at where my member was, which made me blush even more.

"Right there... good~" Belladonna bounced down on my member as it penetrated her pussy.

She moaned at the impact, and so did I. She continued at the sound of my pleasure, bouncing more and more as she held on. My member was fully erect then... and no thoughts filled my mind. It was just so good... and I had no control.

"Ohhh~" She moaned blissfully as she bounced more, her juices leaking out. "I never thought you'd be _this_ good, Bryce... you're outstanding."

The mention of my name sort of snapped me back to reality, even if I already knew what was going on subconsciously.

"How are you doing this..." I stopped to moan, and was brought back into the pleasure as my mind became subconscious again.

Her figure was so slender yet wide that it was easy for her to continue bouncing up and down on my member... and so smoothly, too. The smell continued to be fragrant, and it got worse and worse as we proceeded fucking. Or was it... better?

I couldn't tell when all of a sudden I cummed inside of her, my member fully throbbing as it released lots of liquid right into her pussy.

"You've been holding that back for a while, haven't you Bryce?" She grinned as our liquids dripped down onto the floor of the bedroom.

I kept getting back bits and bits of control as she continued, until I was finally able to control myself and the scent started to die down. The pleasure I was getting at this point was way too good, so my instincts kicked in as she slowed down and I took the wheel. I turned and put Belladonna down onto the bed as she came off of me, her legs probably tired by now, then inserted my member back into her pussy while it was still erect. I finished the job by releasing my liquids into her one last time as she orgasmed, a large pool of her fluids spilling onto the bed.

"H-huff... t-that was... amazing~" Belladonna commented while panting.

We were both out of breath, and I was so exhausted that I just fell onto the side of the bed next to her, trying to form words.

"Sin-since when could you control people like that..." My voice was almost like a whisper as my member slowly died down, going back into my fur.

We kept panting until Belladonna got up, signalling that she finally caught her breath.

"I've been able to control people like you ever since I've evolved... but it's pretty much a male thing- not a female thing." She replied, her pussy still oozing with liquid.

She wiped the remains of the liquid off onto her claws, which looked so hot that it almost made me get up to go for a Round 2, if I wasn't already tired, that is.

Belladonna turned back to me and slowly went down on top of my fur, looking up at me whilst rubbing my stomach.

"It's something with pheromones... and I can control it so well that any male Pokemon that has a nose or anything to smell with can become my personal playmate~" She teased me by stroking the part of my fur where my member was, in which it rose again at the delicate touch of her fingertips, and she smiled eagerly at the reaction.

"I can't go again..." I was still panting, "Really, I can't."

"Oh..." Belladonna's smile faded a bit, "That's alright though, because you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant either."

She got up again but this time jumped off of the bed, her tail swaying sexily in the air.

"Turns out that we're not part of the same egg group..." She smirked. "That means that we can do this again and again without consequence whenever you'd like- and I know you'd like that."

"Maybe..." I answered, my breath back to normal. "Then again... maybe not."

"It's your choice." She shrugged, chuckling a little before going over to the door. "Who knows, maybe even Christina secretly wants to fuck you like I did."

I blushed at the thought of this and she giggled at my reaction.

"Anywho... I have other important things to do tonight- this being just one off of the list." Belladonna unlocked the door and opened it, strutting out of it afterwards with her tail still swaying around. "Ta-ta, Bryce~"

The door closed behind her and I could hear her footsteps going to the front door before she opened it too and was gone. I got up a few seconds later and looked around the room. It was kind of a mess on the floor and the bed sheet, but that would've been an easy fix, anyway.

I got a towel from the bathroom that I could access from my room(not the one that could've been accessed in the hallway) and cleaned up the floor. Afterwards, I grabbed one of the spare bed sheets from under my bed and removed the old one, throwing it away in the small bin that was on the floor as well as the towel, then applied the new sheet for the bed. After that, I was so bushed that I practically collapsed onto the bed but adjusted myself to be comfortable... following that I almost instantaneously fell asleep without another thought as the last remains of the aromatic scent slowly faded away.


	6. A Chat

Waking up the next morning, I got up groggily and went to the bathroom that I could access from my room to take a shower. Even though I _am_ a Rock type, I still like water. The rock typing is more of a terrain thing anyway... because I'm not literally made of rock.

The water felt good on my fur, and as I got out of the shower, I shook the water off of my fur and it became dry. I didn't even have to use a towel to dry myself off, but I still did so sometimes. I took one of the white towels that was hung up on the towel rack inside and stepped out while fully drying myself off.

I stopped in my tracks after hearing noises that sounded like if they were coming from the kitchen. I thought that it would've made sense for it to be Christina, yet I still wanted to go check just in case it was a possible burglary, which is exactly what I ended up doing.

"Wha-..." I stopped talking to yawn, then continued. "What's with all the ruckus..."

I looked over to Christina, her paws rummaging through the contents of the fridge.

"You don't really have anything good to eat..." She answered, eventually giving up and closing the fridge with a mild slam. "It's a bit disappointing, really."

"I know." I said with a sigh, sitting down on one of the chairs to the left of the table. "But what's in there is all I could buy with the money my parents give me."

"They don't give you much then, do they?" Christina queried, sitting down on the chair to the right of me.

"No, not really..." I told her, using one of my paws to prop my head on the table. "They're both archaeologists and quite rich for archaeologists too in all honesty... but they just don't trust me enough to give me more money than I need to survive."

"Well boo-hoo." She replied in a mockingly manner. "Poor Bryce can't get everything he wants from his parents, weep... sob."

I glared at her a little before she stopped and laughed.

"Oh come on... it's not like if you don't have a house or anything." Christina remarked. "They still care for you, even if you said you don't have a job yet."

"That's true..." I yawned once more. "I just think that they could at least trust me with more money though... because it's not like if I'd go crazy with it and buy guns or whatever."

Christina giggled and got up from the chair, "You with guns would be hilarious..."

"No it won't." I looked up at her from where I was sitting. "I'd make a great killer."

That only made her laugh more as she proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped before she did.

"Before I forget... did Belladonna deliver the phone that I told her to bring?"

"Yeah, last night." I responded, my body still feeling a bit crummy. "I think she left it on the table in the living room, too."

"Okay." Christina then walked out of the kitchen and presumably went to the living room, her voice sounding a bit far now.

"I'll be back later, by the way." Her voice echoed as she closed the front door and stepped out.

It took me a while, but I got up and opened the fridge to see what there was to eat, taking out some cereal that I had leftover in a box and a bowl.

Cereal... I thought to myself as I poured the cereal out into the bowl on the table and grabbed a spoon. _My favorite._


	7. Girls' Day Out

**~Christina's POV~**

I took my phone right before I left Bryce's house and texted Belladonna on where we should meet up for that day before we actually spiced things up a little. Making up her mind, we decided to meet up at one of the nearby parks first. I arrived pretty early, to be honest... and had to wait for her to get there, which was really boring, but worth it once she showed up.

"Hi Christina." She said, walking up to where I was with her purse swinging from her left shoulder. "Sorry I'm late... I had to sort out money and all that for when we get there."

"That's fine..." I smiled. "You're the one who's paying this time, after all."

"Yeah, I remember." Belladonna started walking, and I followed her down the sidewalk as the winds blew gently onto the trees around us. "Just don't buy anything too costly... I didn't bring much cash this time around."

"I won't... don't worry about it." I yawned, putting a paw over my mouth as I did.

Eventually, we approached our destination, Persian Mall, which was indeed named after the Pokemon... probably because of how rich most Persian are. The mall was basically normal for a mall in Eromaner, most of them being big and having a wide variety of stores. I'm not joking on the wide part, though... especially since I could've most likely gotten anything I wanted if I just asked someone working there if the mall had that particular item.

Anyway, as you may have guessed already, we went in afterwards and shopped a _lot_ , buying lots of clothes and accessories along the way. Clothes _were_ optional for all Pokemon in Eromaner, sure, but clothes were what separated the rich from the poor basically, which was the reason why I bought a lot of them in bulk, just so I wouldn't have to worry about buying more later.

I chose not to put them on yet, though, seeing as after I was done shopping with Belladonna, I was literally starved, and so was she. Later, we went down to one of the two food courts that existed and ate there. It was good, other than the occasional noise coming from children here and there. Of course, I ordered spaghetti and Belladonna ordered salad. I let it go though, because maybe she just wanted to keep her figure.

We chatted for a bit after eating before we left the mall with tons of bags, calling for a taxi afterwards to pick us up. The ride to Bryce's house took longer than I expected, so I decided to talk a bit more just to use the time wisely.

"So... is Haro still mad at me back at the house or?..." I asked her, really wanting to know the answer even though I shouldn't have asked.

"Hmm... I guess you could say that." Belladonna replied while looking through one of the bags. "He hasn't talked about you since, but he still looks kinda pissed sometimes."

I sighed when I heard her response. I thought that he would've been over me losing by now, but I guess he just... wasn't.

"I know he trained me and everything... but shouldn't he have forgotten about the loss already?" I looked at Belladonna as she stopped going through the bag.

"You of all people should know how complicated Haro is, Christina..." Belladonna laughed a bit. "That being said, he'll probably get over it sooner or later."

Turning back to the window outside of the taxi, I stared out of it and observed the clouds dreamily as they floated by, not even noticing for a couple seconds that we had parked up by Byrce's house already when we did.

"Oh, we're here..." I finally realized, snapping out of the trance-like state and opening the door next to me, making sure to take out all the bags in the back of the car as well.

"Bye." Belladonna waved playfully before I said my goodbyes and closed the door as the taxi drove off seconds later.

I carried by bags up the stairs and knocked on the door to which Bryce opened it, my body feeling a bit drained.

"Where have you been?!" Bryce shouted. "It's like, 5 in the afternoon!"

Like if I needed someone to remind me... psh.

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Just take the bags already."


	8. Strange Occurences

Folding my arms in response, I sighed.

"I'm not helping you with your bags, Christina." I replied. "You didn't even tell me that you were going shopping for freaking hours."

"I don't have to tell you everything!" She scoffed. "Besides, just take at least two or something inside, my arms are like, killing me."

I thought about it for a minute... then eventually gave in, taking exactly two of the bags and putting them in.

"Gee, thanks." Christina said, dropping the rest of the bags on the table next to the TV.

"Well, you said two... so I took two." I walked over to my room before growling underneath my breath.

I was still really pissed at her for not telling me she was gonna be gone that long, so I just stormed outta there, or at least I tried to.

"Wait." Christina grabbed one of my paws while I was walking, which made me turn around, a bit surprised, actually.

"Why should you care if I'm the one going out for a while, Bryce?" Christina asked with an attitude. "At least I told you before I left and I didn't just walk out..."

"Because I could've been sleeping or whatever and you could've woken me up, but I couldn't sleep, could I?" I shouted, my voice raising in volume. "Especially if you would be probably knocking on the front door loudly just so you can come in."

"Yeah, but that's not that big of a deal, is it?" She spoke with an innocent tone in her voice.

I walked into my room without answering her back, almost slamming the door on her face as I did. I could hear her rambling on outside my bedroom, but I ignored what she was saying and picked up my phone, you know, the one that _she_ never gave back to me and the one that _I_ had to take back for myself. I sighed again, thinking that maybe I was being a bit critical on her about what she did, because after all, it _was_ in the past, and the past for us _was_ a bit messy, in all honesty.

Apparently all she had used the phone for were a few calls... but that was pretty much it. Everything else on the phone seemed normal, or as normal as it was before, I guess. The door to my room opened before I could continue browsing through the phone though, and then I realized that I forgot to lock it.

"Just listen for a minute or so Bryce... okay?" Christina walked in my room slowly with a bag to which I gave her a glare.

"I'm not listening until you apologize."

"...For what? Leaving out of my own free will?" She sat down on my bed to the left of me, and I growled.

"I know you hate me right now already, so you don't have to growl at me."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms again, and she laughed a little.

"Anyway, just to let you know that I wasn't just thinking about myself..." She put her paw into the bag and took out something red. "Here."

She held the item out to me, and then I recognized what it was.

"A... a scarf?" I said a bit confused, my glare disappearing as I took the item in my paws.

"I just thought it would've been nice because it's practically winter and I haven't really given you anything for your hospitality either, so ta-da." Christina smiled.

I held the scarf in my hands, then tried it on by putting it on my neck... the color seemed to match almost perfect with my red fur, and blended in with my white fur too. My emotions changed fast after that, and I felt a bit happier in general.

"Well... thanks." I smiled back, still looking at the scarf as well.

She put the bag down on my bed.

"You can take it back to the store if you don't want it." Her expression became serious. "You better not though... because I spent like a lot of time to pick one out for you and all that."

"I won't." I stated. "I promise."

"I'm gonna go sleep now..." Christina got up, yawning. "I'm pretty tired, honestly."

With that, she walked out of my room and into the guest room. I took the scarf off to look at it fully again... and it was slowly growing on me a little, I admit... even if I never really liked scarves in the first place.

I was about to adjust myself to lie down on my bed, but as soon as I was going to, the ground started shaking. It was so sudden and strong that I almost fell off of the bed... but it died down after about a minute or so. The earthquake was minor... yet odd at the same time.

I got up from my bed and took a look outside to see if anything had fallen, and as soon as I did... it started raining. I literally had no idea what was going on... but I wanted to find out.


	9. Explanations

**Sorry I took like really long to update this story guys, I've pretty much been busy and kinda felt lazy towards writing for the past few days, but I'll try to write more in the future and more often than how much I write now.**

I was shocked at the sudden earthquake, but even more shocked at the rain that fell almost out of nowhere. It was soon approaching night from the look of the sky and the sun that was setting quickly... but as I looked out of the window a bit dazed, Christina burst into my room and interrupted by daydreaming.

"D-did you feel that, Bryce?..." She asked, looking at me as I turned from the window and walked out of my room.

"Yeah... but it's probably nothing big, right?" I went into the living room and sat down on the couch, Christina following me and sitting down next to me, her black fur blending in with the black shade of the couch.

"What exactly are you doing..." She stopped talking as she probably realized at that moment what I was gonna do as I took the remote from the table in front of us and put on the TV onto one of the three news channels, preferably my favorite.

The news reporter was a Female Delphox, and apparently she was covering the news of the earthquake before, but because I had just tuned in, I figured I may have missed a lot of the information, yet I still listened in on what she was saying.

"According to recent discoveries," The reporter spoke as if she was continuing from a previous statement, "the earthquake hasn't affected any other place in Eromaner but Pindlewood Forest, where most of the earthquakes' destructive power has presumably been from."

"Wait." Christina looked over at me. "Isn't that the forest that some people say is haunted?..."

I yawned at her question, then looked out the window next to the living room to see that it was now night time.

"Yeah... but you shouldn't really believe in everything you hear." I responded to her, but her attention was back on the TV again.

"...And finally, to conclude on this 'Breaking News' broadcast, there may of course be aftershocks of the earthquake, so be careful and stay safe out there as best as you can." The news reporter nodded at the camera, then continued. "Investigations are under way in Pindlewood Forest as we speak, and no one else other than the police at this point are allowed to enter the forest without permission until the investigations are over and everything seems to be stable once more. Until then, that's all for tonight, and we hope to see you again for the next broadcast."

"..." Christina didn't say a word as the channel went into commercials, and she seemed like if she was thinking about something.

"...Are you alright?" I looked at her a bit concerned, but I was kinda tired regardless.

I could only really see her through the light of the moon that shone through the windows and the light of the TV, but she shook her head and got out of the trance like state.

"S...sorry, I got a bit distracted by umm... my thoughts..." Christina blushed, then got up and walked into the hallway and back to her room.

With a sigh, I got up afterwards as well, turning off the TV before I did so as well as resting the remote back on the table and headed to my room, flopping back down on the bed and laying on my back as I stared at the ceiling. The world felt... weirder somehow, but I couldn't tell exactly how it was different. It couldn't just be from the earthquake... or the rain... but everything else felt... peculiar.

I looked outside of the window at the rain and realized that I couldn't sleep... but I didn't know why. I was obviously tired... and even though I was, I just couldn't sleep for some reason. I sat up on my bed with another sigh, then looked down at the scarf that Christina gave me, the color of the red looking pretty in the moonlight.

I really liked the scarf... and I sort of wanted to thank her again for buying it specifically for me and well, being thoughtful in general... even if she was still annoying at times. So, even with being tired, I jumped off the bed and walked over to her room, opening the door.

Taking a few steps inside, I saw her on the bed that was positioned to the left just laying there, covering her face with her paw and groaning at something as she didn't really notice me walk in.

"Uh, hey..." I interrupted her groan as she raised the paw from her face and raised her head to look at me.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the scarf again... because I honestly thought it's a nice gift..." I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck with my paw.

She smiled back warmly, which surprised me as I figured she would've been mad at me for not knocking on the door before entering. "Oh, I'm really glad you think so, Bryce... and this time I'm pretty sure you're not lying, even though you very well could be."

I shrugged, then turned to walk out of the room. "Maybe..."

As I was about to walk out of the room, Christina stopped me by talking once more.

"If you still want to go, that's fine, but I kinda wanna talk with you for a while or so..." She tapped her claws together while watching me, seemingly a bit nervous. "If you don't mind, of course..."

I closed the door to her room afterwards and walked over to the bed, eventually resting down on the right side of it on my back.

"Alright fine..." I yawned, then turned my body to the left and looked at her as we kind of stared into each other's eyes.

Christina took a deep breath, chuckling a little.

"I didn't wanna say this, but." She blushed, and halted on her words once more.

"I sorta have a crush on you..."


	10. The Discoveries

I gave Christina one of _those_ looks after she said what she did.

"What?..." She blushed then pushed me away a bit. "It's true... runt."

I sighed, then looked away a bit.

"Fine... I believe you." I was then about to get up from the bed, but she grabbed my paw before I was able to do so.

"...Don't you have anything else to say?" She asked.

"I... sorta like you too?" I loosened my paw out of her grip, then slid off of the bed.

I looked back at her, and she seemed a bit saddened at what I said.

"What?... I said I do... aren't you happy?"

She didn't respond until taking a few minutes to maybe think about it.

"I... I don't know." Christina sighed. "I've hated you before... and now I don't... but I still sorta do in a weird way... it's just..." She shook her head. "I don't know."

"We can talk about this later... okay? But right now, I have to do something important." I said, saying goodnight to her before exiting the room and entering my own.

I picked up my phone and began scrolling through the contacts, then selected _her._

 _Ring... Ring..._

"Who... who's this..." She sounded tired, as per usual.

"Bryce."

"Oh!" She immediately perked up. "How's it going, huh?"

"Alright... but uh, can we skip the sentimental stuff and all that this time?" I asked politely.

"Okay, okay, gotcha."

"...So, is the research going as planned, or..."

"Yeah! It's going great, and the theory's been proven, but we can't release the information to the media just yet... or maybe at all, even."

"Huh?... Why not?"

"Seriously?" Her voice sounded like if that wasn't a valid question. "Do you know how people would react if they knew that there were parallel universes out there that exist through space and time?"

"Pretty well..." I jokingly responded, then chuckled a little. "That's fair... but how'd you figure it out?"

"Questions, questions, questions..." I could hear something that sounded like metal being messed with in the background. "Can't you and the rest of the world just trust scientists for once?"

"Hmph... I can try... but it's not like if you people are trustworthy to begin with."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She sounded a bit annoyed. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, Bryce? I'm kinda busy."

"The earthquake... what caused it, exactly."

The call became silent for a moment.

"Uhh... which one exactly? The one two years ago or the big one that happened almost a century in the pas-"

"Stop avoiding the question. You and I very well know _which_ earthquake I'm talking about, so spill it, now." I ordered.

"You're not one to demand things all of a sudden... but alright, alright, I'll tell you."

She took a deep breath in, then began to talk.

"A demon has _supposedly_ and I mean it on the _supposedly_ part, causing havoc in that forest with supernatural powers... to which we don't have an answer how or why."

"And that explains the earthquake how?"

"Well, plates shifting... but weirdly. That's why we believe it's not a natural occurrence, because Eromaner barely gets earthquakes at all anymore."

"That still doesn't explain the whole demon thing, though."

"Ugh, you're such a skeptic sometimes..." She sighed. "Here's what... I'll send you a link on what we've found, do not, and I mean _do not_ share this with anyone else whatsoever, or there _will_ be consequences unlike any other, Bryce... and I mean it."

"You don't scare me, you little nerd. Just send the damn thing already and I'll be on my way."

I ended the call at that moment, then rested on my bed, looking up at the phone that I still kept in my hands, waiting for the link to be delivered patiently.

 _Minutes passed, and there was still no message._

"She better send this thing..."

Suddenly, the phone vibrated in my paws, and I clicked the link. A... a profile... some data... and even more information.

"Who the hell is this..."

I looked at the demon's name carefully... and the details. A very unclear picture was there to the left, but what could be made out was almost like a shadow... but with red eyes.

Chaterix was a really odd name for a demon, but... I wasn't really one to judge.

I put down my phone and looked out of the window one last time before turning to go to sleep.

One very visible star in the sky... with a lot of other stars around it.

The others were dimly lit... but they were still visible.

I went to sleep afterwards... and my dreams took over.

I fell... and I kept falling.

Darkness.

Darkness... everywhere.


	11. Story Note

**For everyone that was expecting more chapters from the story, there is a big possibility that I will eventually come back to the series and make a whole new story combining both series into one, but that's just a project I'm planning on doing in the future.**

 **The only reason I've ended this story at Chapter 10 is because of certain things in my life that may keep me busy and such, also to take a break from writing and all that stuff.**

 **There are still a lot of things I wanna explain about this story and Crystalia: The Perfect Ones (which you may not be familiar with, however it takes place in the exact same universe as this story, so if you want to, you can check that out too, even if it is a bit short).**

 **In a way, these two stories were just the foundation of something bigger to come as how I imagined it in my mind, and combining these two stories into one series eventually was just a really good idea I had in mind that I would hope to actually work on when I have spare time and such.**

 **Until I actually work on combining the two stories however, I may actually write a few other stories in the meantime if I get bored enough, so if you want to, you can check those out if/when they get released :P**

 **Of course I have a lot of Pokemon and story related ideas in general, but I can't really create all of them and make them written stories due to some of them being long and all those other things, and I'm a bit lazy when it comes to writing and well, everything sometimes.**

 **I'm not giving up on writing stories though, and I'll try to keep writing the best that I can and continue improving :3**


End file.
